The Good Gods
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: The gods all do good things once in a while.
1. Athena 1

**AN: This is a series of oneshots about the gods doing good deeds. I really don't like how most of the gods are portrayed to be horrible and mean. I thought it would be good to show that they weren't mean and nasty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters below.**

* * *

**Athena**

" So, Emily, do you get it now? " inquired Annabeth.  
Emily shook her head, sending her dark curls askew. " No, I'm sorry. Can you explain it again? " Emily sighed.  
Annabeth nodded. " Okay. First, you have to remember PEMDAS. Parentheses, exponents, multiplication- " Annabeth droned one the rest of the rules and steps to finishing an equation, a hint of impatience in her voice.  
Athena could understand her annoyance. Annabeth had been teaching Emily how to that equation for about fifteen minutes. This simple problem would have taken Athena about two seconds to do, but Emily still hadn't got the correct answer. It was a shame, really. Athena could tell that Emily worked very hard on trying to get it right.  
After about another hour, Emily finally got the problem right. But it had been a long hour. Emily had cried once, and Annabeth had snapped at Emily three times. But when Emily got the problem right the smile on her face couldn't have been any brighter. After they got over that problem it was already Emily's bedtime so Annabeth had to leave. They had only gotten through one problem in an hour and fifteen minutes.  
Athena watched Emily even after Annabeth had left. Emily had gone to bed, but after she heard her mom's door close, she had taken out a flashlight and textbook from under her pillow and studied using the light from the flashlight. After an hour of studying, Emily had pulled out a diary and had recorded her feelings in it. Athena read what Emily was writing. Emily had written about how she studied for four hours everyday, how she was diagnosed with many learning disorders, how this affected her life, how hard she wanted to learn and get over the disorders, and how kids bullied her for being at the bottom of the class and getting bad grades.  
After Athena had finished reading, she closed the image. She had been watching Annabeth, her favorite daughter, and making sure she had not been hanging out with the sea spawn, Percy Jackson. But now she had almost forgotten she was supposed to be watching Annabeth. She was so preoccupied with Emily, the poor girl. If only there was a way to help her. Athena mentally face palmed herself. For goddess of wisdom, she sure was being dumb right now. Of course there was a way.

* * *

Athena had watched over Emily for a long time, just to make sure she wasn't lying about working so hard. She wasn't. Athena had been watching her like she was her own flesh and ichor. Athena had seen how hard Emily worked and how much she endured. Athena thought for all the hard work she had put in that she would have to be rewarded. Athena adjusted her shirt and knocked on the door.  
Almost immediately the door opened. Emily's mom looked up at Athena. " Hello. " she said cautiously.  
" Hello, I'm Annabeth's mom. Sorry to barge in, but Annabeth forgot her cellphone at home and I have some very important news to tell her. " Athena lied easily.  
Emily's mom opened the door wider. " Its okay. " she said " Come in. Annabeth is in the living room. "  
Athena smiled and walked in. Emily's mom led her to the brightly lit living room. Annabeth finished explaining whatever she was explaining and looked up. Annabeth widen her eyes and looked startled.  
" Mother? " she asked, shocked.  
" Yes, Annabeth. I have some important news to tell you. " said Athena.  
Annabeth stood up and Athena walked over to the other side of the room.  
Annabeth followed.  
" Mom? What are you doing here? Is something wrong? " asked Annabeth.  
" Nothing is wrong. Im here to help Emily. " replied Athena coolly.  
" Why? " questioned Annabeth, looking surprised.  
" I was watching you tutor Emily. She works very hard but her work doesn't pay off. I think it should. " with that, Athena plucked a hair from the top of her head.  
She handed it to Annabeth, who looked bewildered.  
" Plant this on Emily's head. It contains my blessing, which will obviously make her wise and intelligent. " went on Athena.  
" You mean blessings from gods have to be something from their body? " inquired Annabeth.  
" Yeah. All demigods have the blessing of their godly parent because the god's ichor is in their blood. " explained Athena.  
Annabeth nodded and hurried away to Emily. Athena walked out of the living room and out the door. As she closed the door behind her, she heard an excited childish voice.  
" I get it now! " it squealed.  
Athena smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Athena was sitting on a bench in Olympus, reading a book about weaving. It had been a week since she had helped Emily, and she still felt good about it. She hadn't checked up on her, though, because Emily was probably happy and okay. Athena was turning a page when an annoying voice interrupted her.  
" Athena! " it called.  
Athena looked up. The annoying voice had come from that annoying god of the sun and poetry, Apollo.  
" What do you what, Apollo? " asked Athena, picking lint off her shirt.  
Apollo flashed his pearly whites. " Thanks for helping Emily. " he said.  
" You know Emily? " Athena raised an eyebrow.  
" She's my daughter. "  
" I knew that. " said Athena.  
" No you didn't. If you had known Emily was my daughter you wouldn't have helped her. "  
" I most certainly did know that she was your daughter. " Athena scowled.  
" No you didn't. Finally the high and mighty goddess Athena does not know something. " insisted Apollo triumphantly.  
" Shut up before I shave your head and glue the hair to your nipples. " said Athena coldly.  
" I think ill pass. But still, thank you. " said Apollo, quickly trotting off to Hades knows were.  
But before he turned a corner, Apollo flicked his hand in Athena's direction. An image appeared in front of her. Emily was in class, raising her hand. She gave the correct answer, then everyone applauded her. The image faded then another one appeared. A test was being put on Emily's desk. A big A+ was written in the corner of the page.  
While the image faded, a small smile formed on Athena's face.


	2. Aphrodite 1

**AN: I don't know if you'll like this chapter. I think I wrote it kind of confusingly. Thoughts?**

* * *

**Aphrodite**

The lady at the counter tapped her thumbs on the desk nervously. She thought long and hard, often opening and closing her mouth but never saying anything. Finally Aphrodite got annoyed.

" You will give me the job. " she charmspoke.  
" Of course you can have the job. " said the lady, dazed.  
Aphrodite smiled and turned on the spot. She really didn't need to be an employee, but employees were the only people who got to use the makeup, and this store had the best makeup selection. Aphrodite walked around the store, pursuing some nice clothes for her date with Ares. Of course, she could have just snapped her fingers and transformed whatever she was wearing to something fit for well, Aphrodite, but it was always good to look around for new things. She didn't want to be caught dead in something she already wore. Especially if she somehow ended up on Hephaestus TV again. Fates curse her husband.  
Aphrodite devoured racks of clothes until she finally found the perfect dress to go with her midnight blue heels. Aphrodite  
picked up the dress and turned towards the fitting room to make sure it fit. Aphrodite walked into one of the fitting rooms and was just about to close the door when a sob rang out.  
Aphrodite was unable to mask her curiosity. She moved in the direction of the voice, which was just outside the door. She tilted her head slightly in that direction. A teenage girl was crying steadily into her father's shoulder.  
" Nothing I try on looks right! Mom would know what to do! I miss her so bad! " the girl choked out.  
Aphrodite studied the girl closely. Even with her puffy and red eyes, she was a diamond in the rough. Aphrodite felt bad, if that was possible. The girl was probably having a fashion emergency and missing her mother. It was enough to make anyone's eyes mist. Of course, Aphrodite couldn't relate since she didn't have a mother, but it probably was a bad feeling.  
" Prom is ruined now! I can't find a dress! " the girl said, a little more composed but still crying.  
" Its okay, honey. " the dad said awkwardly, patting her back repeatedly.  
Aphrodite sighed. The girl had no dress for prom. And prom was the second most important event of your life, behind your wedding. Aphrodite snapped her fingers, which changed her blue top and skirt to the awful uniforms that the employees had to wear. She strode over to the girl her father and clapped her hands to together, trying to look eager and salesperson like.  
" Can I help you? " she asked.  
" No. " said the girl.  
" Yes, she needs a prom dress. " said the father.  
Aphrodite ignored the girl's answer, nodded and hurried off to a rack she saw before filled with fancy dresses. She calculated that the girl was probably a size four, and that she would look good in darker colors. Aphrodite took out all the size four dresses in darker colors. She scurried back towards the girl and pushed the dresses into the girl's reluctant hands. The girl mumbled a thanks and went into the dressing room.  
Aphrodite waited with the father.  
" Hi, I'm Greg. That was my daughter, Diana. And you are? " said Greg, the man.  
" Im... Helen. Helen Paris. " Aphrodite said, extending her hand.  
The man shook it. He was very handsome in a Tom Cruise way. He studied Aphrodite very intently, probably thinking she was beautiful. Mortals' minds were very easy to probe, so they didn't see her changing hair and eye colors like she had to do for demigods and gods, who weren't so easy to probe. Under different circumstances, Aphrodite probably would have gotten to know him better, but he was kind of old, and Aphrodite could tell that his wife had recently died. Before they could say anything else, Diana burst out of the fitting room. She wore a black dress covered in sequins. It was very form fitting at the top, which was sometimes a good thing, but Diana was too young and frankly she just looked like a sausage.  
" No. " said Aphrodite.  
And so it went on. Diana tried on dress after dress after dress, but all of them were deemed ugly or unfit by Aphrodite. Diana seemed to get grumpier and sadder the more dresses she tried on. Finally, she came out wear the last dress. A smile played on her face.  
" I love this one! " she cried.  
Aphrodite stood their, dumbfounded. Diana was wearing Aphrodite's dress. The one Aphrodite had picked out for her date with Ares. Aphrodite must have slipped the dress into Diana's pile on accident. But Aphrodite knew Diana needed it more than she did. She looked well, as pretty as Aphrodite. The real Aphrodite sighed and motioned for Diana to twirl. Diana obliged, then stopped, giggling.  
" I love it! " squealed Diana.  
" Thats the one. " said Aphrodite, though her lips were pursed.  
Diana smiled at her father, then at Aphrodite, then she went back into the fitting room and came out in her regular clothes. She hugged Aphrodite then thanked her profusely. Aphrodite smiled, but pulled Diana and Greg back when they tried to leave.  
" Your not done yet. " said Aphrodite.  
" Why? "  
Aphrodite shook her head then led Diana to the makeup center. Since Aphrodite was an employee, she could put makeup on Diana.  
" You basically don't need a lot of makeup, just some lip gloss and eyeshadow. " said Aphrodite when Diana sat on the makeup chair.  
Aphrodite went into a detailed explanation of how to put of the makeup, how to bring out the green in Diana's eyes, and how to put pencil on Diana's eyebrows so they look defined, not bushy. When they were done, Aphrodite was exhausted. But Diana was jumping up and down in her seat, giddy with excitement.  
But it was all worth it. The sparkle in Diana's eyes, the way her face light up, and the way she looked at Aphrodite, as if she was her savior, made it all worth it. It made it so worth it that Aphrodite didn't even care that she had missed her date with Ares just to help Diana.


	3. Apollo 1

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up. Also, feel free to send me requests. Enjoy!**

* * *

A beam of sunlight fell through the trees, and Apollo emerged from it. He sauntered through the park, looking for something to sit on while waiting for his date. His eyes fell upon a bench, only occupied by a boy. Apollo sat next to the boy, and took out his iPod, popping his earbuds in. As the music started playing, Apollo looked around, bored. The boy sitting next to him was reading The Iliad. Apollo's eyes widened. He popped out his earbuds and tapped on the shoulder of the boy.  
" You guys still read the Iliad? " asked Apollo.  
The boy nodded. " Yeah. "  
" Is it for school? " pressed Apollo.  
" No. I just like to read, especially Greek mythology, Homer's works and all that. " said the boy.  
" Isn't that god Apollo cool? " said Apollo casually.  
" Nah. He should have just laid off Daphne, I mean, I admire his persistence, but she was a maiden goddess. My favorite is Hades, probably because I'll be going to his realm soon, if it were real. " answered the boy.  
Apollo felt a twinge of annoyance, but he was sort of over the whole Daphne thing, so he didn't turn this mortal to ash. Instead he studied the boy, wondering why he would be going to the Underworld soon. He looked healthy enough- wait no. Though his large eyes were vibrant, his skin was sickly pale. He was sort of hunched, and his head was covered in only a thin layer of blond hair. His bones protruded through his skin, which was saggy.  
Apollo was quiet for a moment, then he said, " What's your name, kid? "  
" Oliver. And you are? " replied the boy.  
" I'm... Paul. And why would you be going to the Underworld soon? " asked Apollo.  
" I have terminal lymphoblastic leukemia. " though Oliver's voice was nonchalant, Apollo could tell this kid wanted to live.  
Oliver was just trying to convince himself that dying was okay, that the suffering would end. But deep down, Oliver had not lost the will to live. He wanted to live badly, oh so very badly, but he was going to die anyway, so he figured he could try to convince himself dying wasn't a big deal. Apollo had seen cases like this many times, mostly in cancer patients.  
Apollo could cure Oliver. Mortals like Oliver deserved to live. The best mortals were usually the ones with the worst curses, the deepest scars, and the most incurable diseases. But Oliver had to earn the cure. He needed to do something for Apollo.  
" Oliver, can you do me a favor? " inquired Apollo.  
" Sure. What do you want me to do? " said Oliver.  
Man, that kid is way too trusting, thought Apollo, what if I were a serial killer asking him to dispose a body for me?  
" Can you go to that market over there, " Apollo pointed east, " and get me a chocolate bar? "  
Oliver nodded, so Apollo dug into the pocket of his ripped jeans and pulled out a dollar. He handed it to Oliver, and the boy sped off, but not before bookmarking the Iliad.  
Apollo sat in wait, listening to music once again. Though he liked all music, he couldn't help but wince at the piercing wail of a husky voice that was failing to hit a high note. No doubt Rachel Elizabeth Dare had slipped this song onto his iPod. Oh, well. Not everyone could make it in the music industry, but you could at least help them try.  
When the song ended, Oliver returned with the candy bar. He handed it to Apollo, along with the change.  
" Thanks, little buddy. " Apollo went to ruffle Oliver's hair, but then realized there wasn't any to mess with.  
Apollo didn't want to offend Oliver, so he played it off ad trying to swat a fly away. Oliver was huffing and puffing like he had just run a marathon, even though he had only walked about a minute. Apollo briefly wondered why the hospital had let Oliver out, and was tempted to asked him, but realized he was short on time, his date was going to come soon. Oliver had completed a favor, therefore earning the cure.  
Apollo slid his shoe next to Oliver's, so close that the soles were touching but couldn't be felt by Oliver. Apollo opened his mouth slightly, and hum-singed.  
" Wounds suck  
Sickness kills  
But Apollo heals  
Because he is so awesome. " when Apollo finished the hymn, Oliver looked better. His skin had restored more color, he looked bulkier, and more alive, liked he had just drunken from the fountain of youth. Though Apollo had noticed the change, Oliver didn't seem to notice any difference in himself or seem to hear Apollo's sweet voice. He just kept on reading. Gods, Apollo thought, what an Athena kid.  
" Apollo! " a voice called out.  
Apollo turned his head in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, it was his date, only a couple feet away. Right on time. Apollo got up, and turned to Oliver.  
" Stay cool, little buddy. " he said.  
Then he walked off, arm tucked into his date's, feeling pretty proud of himself.


End file.
